uniwersum_metro_2033fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Aurora
thumb|270px|Aurora razem z całym swoim składem na tamie nad doliną.Aurora (ru. Aврора) - główny środek transportu w grze Metro Exodus. Jest to mobilna baza stalkerów z Zakonu Sparty po ich przymuszonej ucieczke z Moskwy po zniszczeniu przez Artema stacji zagłuszającej kontrolowanej przez Hanzę na polecenie Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów. Parowóz początkowo był jedynym elementem pociągu, z biegiem czasu wzbogacił się jednak o kilka danych sztabowych, wagon pasażerski, wagon-cysternę, drezynę, pług kolejowy, platformę z vanem, zbrojownię oraz kilka dodatkowych mebli i przedmiotów jak stół, kuchenka czy nawet szklanki w metalowych koszykach oraz białe kubki z ręcznie namalowanym wizerunkiem lokomotywy. Historia Przed 2035 Zanim nastał rok 2035 pociąg ten był zwyczajnym parowozem, jaki prawdopodobnie miał trafić do muzeum kolejnictwa w Moskwie. Z uwagi na czerwoną gwiazdę na przodzie oraz sposób budowy pojazd ten powstać mógł jeszcze w czasach Związku Radzieckiego. Jednak właśnie wtedy 06 lipca 2013 roku doszło do Trzeciej Wojny Światowej, która zakończyła się zagładą całego dotychczasowego świata. Nieliczne grupy ocalałych schroniły się w moskiewskim metrze i stworzyły ostatni bastion cywilizacji. Niewidzialni Obserwatorzy, dawniej znani jako Centralne Dowództwo Metra, zdecydowali się na inną kontrolę populacji - poprzez informacje zastraszą najsilniejszych przywódców i będą przez wojny kontrolować populację, wykorzystując również frakcje by z Polis na czele zbudowali stacje zagłuszające, wmawiając im że wojna nie dobiegła końca i że wciąż ona trwa. Jedne stacje wzięła Czwarta Rzesza, inne zaś przypadły bezpośrednio Polis, Linii Czerwonej czy nawet najsilniejszej z frakcji - Hanzie. W razie odnalezienia jakichś przybyszów mieli ich rozstrzeliwać i wrzucać do rowów, wmawiając że są to wrodzy szpiedzy. To w tamtym momencie właśnie Związek Stacji Linii Okrężnej zbudował stację zagłuszającą, oficjalnie ośrodek badań meteorologicznych, w miejscu starej zajezdni kolejowej. Odkryli tam sprawne pociągi, a jednym z nich był parowóz. Postanowili wykorzystać go do transportu zaopatrzenia między bazami. Przez około 20 lat Aurora podróżowała przez strefę zakazaną Hanzy dowożąc żołnierzy, sprzęt oraz paliwo do generatorów, jak również złom jaki można było wykorzystać do rozbudowy stacji. Ucieczka z Moskwy W dniu 22 lutego 2035 roku Artem Aleksandrowicz Czarny wybrał się do strefy zakazanej Hanzy na dach jednego z moskiewskich wieżowców, aby sprawdzić czy uda mu się złapać sygnał z jakiejś części świata. Po chwili przyszła jego żona, Anna Światosławna Mielnikowa. Po nieudanej próbie komunikacji zabrali radio i ruszyli przed siebie, aby wrócić do metra. Niespodziewanie zaskoczyła ich wataha wartowników, których jednak zdołali uniknąć. Zaledwie minutę później usłyszeli coś dużego. Początkowo myśleli że to jakiś olbrzymi mutant. Wkrótce jednak ich oczom ukazał się parowóz transportujący zaopatrzenie. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć postanowili podążyć za nim, jednak gdy wsiedli do terenówki jaką wzięli za pojazd Spartan okazało się, że jest to Hanza. W środku spotkali dwóch ludzi z Muroma, jacy przybyli odnaleźć ojca i braci jednego z mieszkańców. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że wywieźli ich na pustkowie, nieopodal jakiegoś dołu. Kiedy dwójka żołnierzy przygotowywała się do rozstrzelania przybyszy Artem skoczył z pomocą. Udało mu się jednak tylko zabić psa, a sam został przez Hanzowców postrzelony, zaś starsi ludzie - zabici i wrzuceni do rowu. Wojskowi zabrali Annę do stacji, wierząc że Czarny nie żyje. Okazało się jednak inaczej. Artem zdołał się wykaraskać, zdobył maskę przeciwgazową i apteczkę, a następnie przekradł się na teren placówki przez stare rury i kanalizację. Kiedy dotarł do jednego z pomieszczeń zobaczył jak jeden ze starszych ludzi o nazwie Jermak został umieszczony w pokoju by nie stawiał oporu, a jeśli spróbuje wyjść - zabiją go. Artem wyczołgał się, a pracownik wierzył że to mutant, jednak w porę zorientował się, że to nie wartownik, ale człowiek o którym mówiła nowo przybyła. Jermak zgodził się Artemowi pomóc. Najpierw wyłączyli światła, dzięki czemu skierowano robotnika do pracy, a stalker mógł się przekraść i dostać nóż od staruszka. Dzięki przekradnięciu się Artem dotarł do pomieszczenia, gdzie Stroin przesłuchiwał Annę i zdołał ogłuszyć jego oraz Suromiatina, zastępcę majora. Anna zauważyła, że kulę zatrzymał nieśmiertelnik Huntera, podarowany Artemowi 3 lata temu w trakcie problemów z Czarnymi. Stroin jednak zdołał się ocknąć i zaatakował Annę, a potem Artema. Spartanin jednak zdołał uniemożliwić odebranie sobie zdobytego AK, przypadkowo w trakcie szarpaniny strzelając do konsoli dowództwa. Strzały były na tyle poważne, że kompletnie wyłączyły aparaturę. Anna i Artem dowiedzieli się od Stroina że wojna wciąż trwa, a ta placówka jest stacją zagłuszającą, która blokuje sygnały zarówno z jak i do Moskwy. Ostatecznie major został ogłuszony w trakcie próby ogłoszenia alarmu. Wtedy przyszedł starzec, jaki przedstawił się Annie jako Andriej Iwanowicz Jermak. Dał Artemowi pistolet z tłumikiem, a Annie jej sprzęt. Na pytanie dlaczego im pomaga stwierdził że ma nadzieję. Podjęli więc szalony plan - ukraść pociąg jaki stoi w hangarze. Anna osłaniała Artema, jaki zdołał przekraść się po cichu między żołnierzami Hanzy. Następnie udało mu się zakraść do pociągu, jednak okazało się, że Jermak został schwytany. Małżeństwo uwolniło Jermaka, który zajął się lokomotywą, a w tym samym czasie poszli włączyć mechanizm obrotowy. Jednak w połowie drogi został on wyłączony przez Hanzę, jaka zaczęła strzelać do córki i zięcia Młynarza. Obydwoje jednak zdołali dostać się do ręcznego mechanizmu i go obrócić, następnie uciekając lokomotywą niedaleko od stacji. Nie cieszyli się jednak długo, ponieważ siły Hanzy i Sparty wrzuciły granaty ogłuszające, następnie biorąc trójkę w niewolę. Oficer Hanzy chciał zastrzelić dwójkę, a Jermaka wziąć w niewolę. Jednakże Spartanie zaczęli się wtrącać i grozić, ponieważ ten widział w nich tylko dodatkowych żołnierzy. Wkrótce Młynarz poznał Anię, a to zdziwiło drużynę. Teraz więźniami byli nie Artem, Anna i Jermak, a żołnierze Linii Okrężnej. Młynarz był wręcz w szoku, że stację rozwalili jego bliscy. Wiedział, że on, Artem i Anna nie mogą wrócić do Moskwy, więc chciał przeczekać gdzieś na podmoskowiu. Jednakże będący tam Kniaź, Alosza, Damir, Sam i Idiota wzięli stronę Anny i Artema. Młynarz zdecydował by Jermak ruszył pociągiem naprzód, a żołnierzy Hanzy wyrzucić na pobocze. W trakcie ucieczki zaatakował ich pociąg pancerny Hanzeatczyków, jaki otworzył ogień ostrzegawczy. Światosław Konstantynowicz wysłał zięcia by sabotował kocioł maszyny wroga, a ten miał się przekraść do maszyny. Kiedy Linia Okrężna otworzyła do Sparty ogień Artem przekradł się do lokomotywy i podłożył ładunek, po czym uciekł na swój pociąg i wysadził wrogi pojazd. Młynarz skarcił go mówiąc, że teraz są nie tylko zdrajcami, jak zarzucał dowódca Jakow z Hanzy, ale i prawdziwymi sabotażystami. Gdy odjechali jakieś sto kilometrów odkryli, że powietrze jest normalne, a promieniowania nie ma. 23 lutego Młynarz oświadczył załodze prawdę jaką powiedzieli pół roku wcześniej Niewidzialni Obserwatorzy - wojna się nie skończyła, a pod pozorem budowy stacji meteorologicznych na powierzchni budowano zagłuszarki w ramach projektu "Tarcza" - udawać martwych. Sieć takich stacji miała zarówno blokować kanały z zewnątrz jak i do wewnątrz. Ponieważ nie mogli wrócić Kniaź rzucił pomysł by jechać naprzód. W pewnym momencie Młynarz przypomniał sobie o starym projekcie armii i kazał użyć Artemowi radia. Odebrał sygnał muzyki kremlowskich kurantów, a następnie hasło Specjalnego Komitetu do spraw Odbudowy nadającego z bunkra tak zwanego projektu "Arka". Przekazali na kanale współrzędne: 1811-79, obszar 18-5. Były to współrzędne olbrzymiego rządowego bunkra w Baszkortostanie znanego jako Góra Jamantau. Góra miała być wedle słów Obserwatorów siedzibą rosyjskiego rządu, który zdołał uniknąć ataków i dotrzeć do wielkiego podziemnego miasta. Świętując odkrycie załoga wówczas postanowiła nadać parowozowi imię. Alosza rzucił pomysł na "Anna", lecz ten nie wypalił. Idiota zdecydował się nazwać na cześć innej kobiety - Aurora, czyli na cześć rzymskiej bogini szczęścia oraz historycznego krążownika jaki przypuszczalnie stał jeszcze w Petersburgu. I tak Aurora otrzymała nazwę i ruszyła naprzód. Most na Wołdze 08 marca 2035 roku pociąg dojechał na brzeg wielkiej Wołgi, gdzie napotkali opór ze strony miejscowej ludności. Wierzyli początkowo że to okupanci, ale widząc że nie mają na sobie żadnych mundurów tylko szmaty i kilka karabinów. Trafili w okolice Saratowa, jednak obszar był w większości śnieżny i bagnisty. Młynarz znalazł dzięki lornetce kilka budowli - most podnoszony, cerkiew, terminal i dźwig nieopodal starej fabryki. Wysłał swoją córkę i zięcia na zwiady, podczas gdy reszta miała pozostać na Aurorze. Nieco później wysłał Kniazia by ubezpieczał ewentualny odwrót Czarnego. Anna ruszyła zabezpieczać męża stając z karabinem snajperskim na zrujnowanej wieży energetycznej. Tymczasem sam wziął łódkę i podpłynął do świątyni, gdzie rozpoczęło się n Jamantau n n Giul i Munai-bailer n n (Nie)zagrożona dolina n n Martwe miasto n n Bajkał n n Załoga Artem Aleksandrowicz Czarny Artem Aleksandrowicz Czarny, urodzony 31 marca 2009 roku jest zastępcą pułkownika Młynarza. To on odkrył Aurorę jako pierwszy ze Sparty, a następnie stał się jej swego rodzaju kwatermistrzem. Gdy ta zaczynała jako parowóz urządził ją na jeden z ładniejszych pojazdów w postapokaliptycznej Rosji. To właśnie z jego pomocą zamontowano pokładowy radioodbiornik oraz przygotowano mapę kraju, co prawda bez Dalekiego Wschodu, ale jednak później uzupełnioną o to po znalezieniu całej mapy przedwojennego państwa. Artem 06 lipca 2013 roku był w metrze, by następnie dostać się wraz z matką na stację Timirjazewska. Gdy jednak szczury pożarły stację Artem był jednym z niewielu ocalałych z tej tragedii osób, mając ledwie 4 lata, a przez te wydarzenia nabawił się musofobiiChoroba powodująca paniczny strach przed szczurami u ofiary.. Anna Światosławowna Czarna-Mielnikow Światosław Konstantynowicz Mielnikow "Młynarz" Idiota Sam Andriej Iwanowicz Jermak Nastia Katia Kniaź Alosza Kriest Damir Kirił Chlebnikow Części składu Lokomotywa Wagon pasażerski Drezyna Cysterna kolejowa Platforma samochodowa Pług śnieżny Ciekawostki *W radiu w metrze można wysłuchać kilku rozmów między ocalałymi oraz posłuchać muzyki. Ich twórcami są zespół AuktYon oraz lider zespołu "Kino" Wiktor Coj. Dzieła obu autorów są jednymi z najpopularniejszych do dzisiaj utworów muzycznych w Rosyjskiej Federacji. *Aurora to również nazwa rosyjskiego krążownika. Salwa z jej dział uważana jest za symboliczny początek rewolucji bolszewickiej 7 listopada 1917 roku. *Trasa Aurory, biorąc pod uwagę etapy gry wyglądała tak: Moskwa-Ożerelie-Saratów-Ożynichi-Jamantau-Aktau-Koskol-Kokczetaw-Tatarsk-Nowosybirsk-Bajkał. Łącznie odległość ta wynosi około 9000 kilometrów, a trasa w 75 % pokrywa się z Koleją Transsyberyjską idącą z Moskwy i/lub Petersburga aż do Władywostoku, najdłuższą i największą linią kolejową na świecie. Przypisy en:Aurora ru:Аврора (поезд)